Exorcistes lanta! Parodie de Kho Lanta
by Shin.L
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand une émission de télé réalité est présentée par le Compte millénaire? Que la moitié des candidats sont connus? Lavi, Allen... Venez donc lire le périple xD -chap2 online-
1. Chapter 1

Un projet stupide devait etre confié à quelqu'un d'assez fou pour le réaliser : D. Et bah voilà....

Merci aux nombreux candidats volontaires x'D. (Les personnages non officiels de man sont des membres d'un forum RPG sur man, où je suis inscrit xD)

Bon bah let's go to the délire xD (Une tite review à la fin pour encourager? :3 )

[Studios.]

Compte millénaire: Ouh ! Bonsoir chers ordifictateurs ! Je suis le compte millénaire et c'est moi qui vait présenter cette émission!

Cross Marian: Je la sens mal cette émission....

Komui: LENALEEE! T^T

Tyki: Si jamais y'a du yaoi dans l'emission, je démissione!

Compte millénaire: Allons, allons! Voici la présentation rapide des 10 candidats! Ouh ~

---------------------------------------------------------

[HENRY]

Compte: Et voici.... HENRY BALSEY! Alors Henri, quel âge as-tu dis moi?

Henry: Vers 12ans... Je crois...

Compte: Ah et dis moi.. Tu es bien petit... *se met à coté de lui pour montrer à la caméra combien le candidat est petit par rapport à lui* Hum combien tu mesures?

Henry: 1m65.... Je crois....

Compte: .....

Tyki (depuis les studios): PWAHAHAHA! Eh, tu fais la meme taille, compte x'D!

Compte: .... Passons ! Quelles sont tes motivations pour l'emission?

Henry: HABITER DANS UNE VILLA ROSE! Oups pardon, l'exitation ^w^

Compte: Pourquoi pas, original ce p'tiot... Voici donc un candidat avec une grande imagination, malgré sa petite taille!

Henry: T___T *larme à l'oeil*

------------------------------------------------------------------

[ROAD KAMELOTT]

Road: COMPPPTE! *lui saute dessus*

Compte: Ouh ! Voyons Road, pas à la télévision!

Road: Pardon pardon pardon pardon! *big smile, ne tiens pas en place*

Compte: Bien energique, une candidate qui a tout d'une rivale! Et elle est motivée par...?

Road: Bah, la récompense! Ah pis Allen aussi 3

Compte: ... Oui, et que feras tu de cette récompense si tu la gagnes?

Road: ..... J'achete tous les humains de la terre et j'en fais des poupées!

Compte: ...... Sadique .

------------------------------------------------------------------

[LAVI]

Compte: Et voici notre troisième candidat! il est coiffé avec un pétard et tient tout ça avec un bandeau! Voici... LASSIE!

Lavi: ... Mon nom c'est Lavi.

Compte: .... C'est joli aussi .... Hum; quelle est votre motivation, mon rouquin?

Lavi: Je suis là pour Mad. : D *lueur machiavélique dans les yeux et sourire sadique*

Tyki (depuis les studios): Dites Compte, il dit ça parce qu'il veut tuer Mad, ou pour... DU YAOI?!

Compte: Mais par haine bien sur héhé !

Lavi: Bah non, je...

Compte: CHUT! _Tyki a accepté d'aider la prod pour l'emission à condition qu'il n'y ait pas de yaoi, bien que il y en aura quand meme... Mais il ne saura pas... _Pigé?

Lavi: Euh... Ouais...

------------------------------------------------------------------

[KATAGENA]

Compte: Et voici une jolie demoiselle aux cheveux blancs!

Katagena: B-BONJOUR! *garde à vous*

Compte: Que de sérieux! Voyons vous êtes ici pour etre tor... RELAXS!

Cross ( depuis les studios): Et après on dit que c'est moi qui vais faire foirer l'émission....

Compte: HiHiHI! C'est quoi ta motivation, 'tite dame?

Katagena: Euh...Prouver a mon frère (mort) que je lui fait honneur ! .

Compte: Emouvant!

------------------------------------------------------------------

[DANTE]

Compte: Et voici un autre candidat! Il...

Dante: On abrège?

Compte: .... Votre motivation?

Dante: FOUTRE LA MERDE ET FAIRE LA BAMBOULA ... Ah c'est censé etre dur cette aventure?

Compte: Tout dépend de vous et votre force physique . Donc....

Dante: Dites, vous êtes en forme d'oeuf ou c'est moi?

Compte: ..... Et bien je...

Dante: Pwahahaha! Vous etes cosplayé en Eggman, de Sonic the hedgehog, n'est ce pas?

Compte: N...

Dante: Ahah trop fort! Allez allez, enlevez ces coussins de sous votre... *tire la graisse du bide du compte* OMG O//O

Compte:

Dante: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *fuit le plateau*

Compte: .... Et bien, un candidat qui n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il a à l'esprit!

------------------------------------------------------------------

[ALLEN]

Compte: Voici un candidat au très bon appétit... On dirait que c'est la mode des cheveux blancs cette année!

Allen: Bonfour! *mange un poulet*

Compte: Vos motivations mon p'tit?

Allen: *avale une cuisse* Me payer un restau digne de ce nom!

Compte: Oh, bien! Je vous conseille Mc do!

Allen: Bof, j'y suis déja allé, j'ai dévoré tous leurs hamburgers en 10 minutes, et ils étaient en rupture de steak par la suite.

Compte: HiHiHi....

------------------------------------------------------------------

[LENALEE LEE]

Compte: Et voici u...

Komui (depuis les studios): LENALEEE! T^T

Lenalee: Je suis motivée parce que je veux prouver à mon grand frère que je peux me débrouiller seule!

Komui (depuis les studios): ILS VONT LA MANGER TOUTE CRUE T^T

*Lenalee sort, exaspérée*

Compte: .... Une candidate bien determinée!

------------------------------------------------------------------

[SHIN]

Compte: Et voici le plus petit des gamins que j'ai jamais vu!

Shin: HEY!

Compte: Et, petit, tu me files un mikado?

Shin: .... Oui! *tend la boite*

Compte: Merci! Donc, ta motivation?

Shin: Et bien je...

Compte: Oui intéréssant; dis moi combien tu mesures?

Shin: Mais je!

Compte: Moins d'un mètre 60 non...?

Shin: .... 1m57

Compte: HiHiHi On dirait que j'ai trouvé plus petit que moi!

Shin: -_-

Compte: Un candidat doppé aux mikados !

Shin: Mais..

Compte: NEXT?! *tapotte la tete du candidat avec Relo pour le rapetir encore pour paraitre grand devant la caméra*

------------------------------------------------------------------

[MAD HATTER]

Compte: Ouh mais dites moi! Encore un de mes agneauuux?

Mad: .....

Compte: Un candidat impassible, au fort caractere. J'aurais jamais cru te voir dans une émission pareille! Ta motivation...?

Mad:J'en ai pas, on m'a trainé ici de force.

Compte:Hum, intéréssant !

------------------------------------------------------------------

[ARYSTAR KRORY]

Compte: Et voici... Mais... Vous faites du plagiat à Twilight ou quoi?

Kro: Quoi? Mais non je...!

Compte: A buffy contre les vampires alors?

Kro: Non!

Compte: Moonlight? Dracula -the movie-? Non? Bon... Vos motivations?

Kro: Euh... Je veux... Non! Retrouver.. Non! Non je sais! Je veux av...

Compte: Bien ! C'était ici le dernier candidat mesdames et messieurs!

------------------------------------------------------------------

[Retour aux studios!]

Compte: C'est donc une superbe émission qui va se dérouler ici! A Muzai!

L'émission se déroulera ainsi: Nos candidats vont etres séparés en deux équipes, avec deux couleurs distinctives, et deux noms stupides, comme le veut la tradition!!! Et bien bref, sans tarder l'arrivée de nos candidats sur l'île de Muzai....

Les candidats sont tous sur un paquebot, qui porte le nom de notre sponsor "MIKADO". Les vagues sont petites, la mer bleue comme les yeux de votre grand-mère, le soleil brille comme votre niveau scolaire. Au loin, l'île Muzai, avec la plage de sable aussi fin que je ne sais quoi, des arbres pour faire une foret, et bla! Voilà! Une île! Vous vous imaginez une île, ça fera l'affaire! Hum bref... Et là, BAM, le paquebot heurte une baleine! (enfin c'est plutot la baleine qui heurte la paquebot qui tranporte nos candidats.) Depuis l'ile où nous filmons (avec l'aide de Tymcanpi qui fait office de caméra & de cameraman en meme temps..) nous entendons un cri qui d'après nos sources, vient du nain du groupe.

Shin: AHHH! NON!!! PITIE! JE SAIS PAS NAGER! JE VAIS MOURRIIIIIIIIR! SAUVEZ MES MIKADOS! SAUVEZ LEESSS!!!

Notre superviseur de l'émission, Cross, nous trouve une solution pour que les candidats arrivent sur l'ile avant que l'équipe dépannage de paquebot n'arrive (c'est à dire demain matin): les candidats doivent se jetter à l'eau avec leurs affaires et nager jusqu'a la plage. Tous les candidats sautent à l'eau et commencent à nager. Sauf deux.

Shin, qui hésite à se jetter à l'eau puisqu'il nage aussi bien qu'une pierre; et Mad, qui prend soin de balancer son sac comme un bourrin sur la plage malgré le petit kilometre qui sépare le paquebot de la plage, pour éviter de se le porter.

C'est une demi heure plus tard que Shin se jette à l'eau, et finit finalement par etre sauvé de la noyade par la prod' de l'emission (on voulait éviter d'etre poursuivits pour meurtre involontaire HiHiHi... )

Bref, les candidats se reposent de leur long voyage à la nage (sauf Shin qui crache encore de l'eau depuis tout à l'heure).

Votre présentateur bien aimé arrive donc pour les guider sur l'île!

Compte: Bonjour à touuusss et bienvenue!! La nage a étée agréable...?

Lavi: Et bien pour tout vous dire...

Compte: Et bien réjouissez-vous, ce n'est pas finiii! Vous allez devoir traverser cette foret derriere moi... *pointe la foret où il fait très très sombre derriere lui* puis me rejoindre sur l'autre plage. Amusez-vous bieen! *s'envole avec son parapluie dans les studios*

Lavi: ... J'sais pas vous, mais j'le sent mal...

Tous les candidats ignorent Lavi et se la joue perso pour le moment, la traversée des bois commence!

Katagena se vautre en se prennant les pieds dans une branche, Allen essaie de la rattraper mais trébuche sur un sanglier et les deux candidats se retrouvent rattrapés par Dante. Décidémment, que de l'esprit d'équipe chez nos trois candidats aux cheveux blancs!

"J'ai pas fait exprès de les rattraper." commente Dante. Un héros au grand coeur qui est bien modeste!

Bref! Nos candidats ne se parlent pas beaucoup et marchent droit devant eux, esperant arriver sur l'autre plage, où je les attend! Seulement voilà, un obstacle les attend... UN SANGLIER AKUMA ROSE DE NIVEAU 1! HiHiHi

Tandis que Henry est emu devant la roseur du rose de ce monstre, nos candidats sortent leurs armes (trempes) et se préparent à attaquer, mais se font destabilisés par un clin d'oeil sexy du sanglier! Mais quelle émission messieurs! Faut interdire ça aux mineurs! Le sanglier profite de la stupeur des candidats pour voler le sac à Allen, rempli de nourriture.

Allen: REVIENS ICI SALE VOLEUR! JE VAIS TE GRILLER!!! ARRGHHH! ACTIVATION DE L'INNOCENCE!

Nous allons censurer la partie qui suit, car le jeune découpe le sanglier en rondelle, sans pitié, se le fait griller et le tasse dans son sac déja rempli de nourriture. Nos candidats sont stupéfaits et ont bien noté qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher à la nourriture d'Allen.

C'est trois quarts d'heure plus tard que nos petits indiana jones juniors arrivent sur la plage, essouflés!

Katagena: Hey bouffon gros comme un ballon! Tu vas nous faire courrir encore longtemps?!

Compte: HiHiHi! Votre périple touche à sa fin!

Road: Coommpte! *Lui saute au cou*

Compte: Donc, nous allons faire les équipes!! ... Qui est contre le fait que Barbie ne soit pas dans la meme boite d'emballage que Ken?

(Katagena, Dante, Kro, Allen & Lavi lèvent la main les premiers, meme si tout le monde à l'unanimité a levé la main pour répondre à la question, roh les pervers! )

Henry, Lenalee, Shin, Mad & Road, vous serez de couleur Bleue! Vous etes l'équipe des Ronronkoyaki!

Katagena, Dante, Kro, Allen & Lavi, vous serez de couleur Verte! Vous etes l'équipe des Kikilatsubouk!

Bon pour faire plus court, les Ronron et les Kiki hein...

Mad: Mais qui c'est qui a choisit ces noms de merde?

Compte: Cross Marian.

Tyki (depuis les studios): Ouais, à moitié bourré ce soir là le mec...

Cross (depuis les studios): J'étais pas ivre! J'étais tout à fait conscient de mes actes!

Tyki (depuis les studios): Oui mais pas de tes paroles!

Compte: Bref! Alors euh, choisissez un chef de tribu s'il vous plait, pour faciliter ... Hum choissisez quelqu'un qui sera apte à parler au nom de toute l'équipe!

Après quelques minutes de reflexion, les bleus choissisent Mad (Ce dernier déclare en avoir marre que les autres décident à sa place);

et les verts choississent Lavi (Ce dernier dit que personne ne résiste à son charme).

Compte: Bien! Mad & Lavi, je vais vous posez une devinette... Celui qui trouve la réponse en premier a gagné!

Mad: Les règles sont nazes...

Lavi: Wiiii!

Compte: Bien! Qu'est ce qui est bleu et qui fait "poutpout" ?

Mad: Mais c'est quoi cette devinette à la *** !?

Lavi: UN POUTPOUT BLEU!

Compte: GAGNÉ!! Bon bah Lavi, ton équipe installe son camp sur cette plage... Mad, ton équipe retraverse la foret pour s'installer sur la plage sur laquelle vous êtes arrivés.

Road: Mais Commmpte O_O! J'suis votre petite préférée quand même! Vous pouvez pas me faire çaaa!

Shin: J'ai meme plus de mikados pour avoir assez d'energie pour retraverser tout ça...

Mad: J'étais trop intelligent pour répondre une connerie pareille.

Henry: T_T

Lenalee: M'en fout, j'ai mes bottes. A toute les glandus. *se barre en deux temps trois mouvement sur l'autre plage*

Compte: HiHiHi

L'équipe bleue (Les Ronron x'D) repars donc par la foret, tandis que les verts (Kiki) posent leurs sacs sur leur territoire. Lavi est complimenté par toute son équipe.

Après une demi heure, les bleu rejoignent leur coéquipiere Lenalee sur la plage de départ.

Lenalee: Ah bah vous en avez mis du temps!

Tous: .....

Et c'est ainsi que notre premiere transmission s'arrete! A bientot pour la suite de Kho Lanta!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à qui a Sakisha qui a mis la premiere review :3!! J'espere que la suite vous plaira!

* * *

Comte: REUH! Nous sommes de retour sur l'île de Muzai! Laissez moi vous présenter deux candidates supplémentaires, copines comme cochons, qui ont raté l'avion pour les amener sur le plateau de kho-lanta! ("Je me suis pas reveillée assez tot." déclare l'une d'elle.)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Comte: Bon... On va interroger ces deux pin-ups ensembles!

Yume: Salut!

Véritée: Yeah people.

Comte: Pourquoi avez vous raté ce fichu avion, hein?

Véritée: je regardais Twilight le film pour la 153768768763eme fois. Du coup j'me suis endormie tard et voilà.

Yume: J'étais occupée à faire la morale à un abruti du nom de Dante au téléphone! Nan mais quel idiot là! Je vais me le farcir!

Comte: ..... Mouiii . Vos motivations?

Yume: Botter l'cul à ce Dante! Oh oui il va les avoir rouges ses féfèsses! Meme que pampers le soulagera pas! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Véritée: Parait que les vampires vivent sur les îles....

Comte: Hum! Deux filles qui ont du mordant !

------------------------------------------------------------------

[ Pendant ce temps, dans les studios....]

Cross: Donc après cette blondasse, j'ai rencontré Milly. Une jeunette de 18ans à peine tséé.

Tyki: NAN MAIS LOL PTDR tu collectionne les feemmes toi hein? *hic*

Cross: J'dirais pas que je collectionne. *burp* Enfin Après Milly, il y a eut Frédérique.

Tyki: LOLE! Laisse moi deviner, rousse, à forte poitrine...

Cross: LOLE bé nan, Frédérique avait pas de poitrine x'DD

Tyki: ? Nan mais depuis le dééébut tu me parles de meufs à poitrines bien sexy et... Donc j'comprend pas...

Cross: Bah Frédérique a été mon premier mec.

Tyki: YAOI? AAAHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH *crise d'epilepsie, court partout dans la piece jusqu'a trébucher sur un fil éléctrique, se ratamer sur un ordinateur et briser la connection internet*

Cross: BOUDIOU NAOON! Je téléchargeais le film p0rn in the abysse T_T!!

[Vous devez vous demander où est Komui puisque on est avec le staff? Et bien ça fait un moment qu'il est ivre et qu'il s'est endormi sur le tapis. Mais heureusement pour vous le comte est làààà! Et il boit pas lui! Non non. Il est clean, le com-compte Ouh!]

[Plage des bleus / Mad/ Shin / Road / Kro / Lenalee]

Nos aventuriers étaient trop crevés après avoir retraversé la foret. Ils n'ont rien construit du tout et on dormit à la belle étoile, habillés, direct sur le sable comme ça. Mad est le premier levé. Le chef de la tribu Ronron est seul, debout sur ses terres, tel le prédateur surplombe sa proie de... On s'égare! Le reste de la troupe se reveille, et c'est là que j'amene leur nouvelle coéquipiere!

Comte: Voici une nouvelle camarade!

Yume: Yo! Je constate avec joie que je ne suis pas dans l'équipe de ce glandu de Dante. Les mecs, avec moi, vous allez assurer.

Henri: Assurer? La voiture?

Shin: *tapotte la tete d'Henri* Ca va aller Henri... On est là....

------------------------------------------------------------------

Camp des verts. Un espece de toit de fortune a été battit avec des bambous.

"C'est Lavi qui en a eut l'idée! Il est trooop beau et il est trop intelligent en plus!" déclare Katagena, avec un gros sourire affiché sur son visage.

Ils sont tous bien éveillés, et ont très bien dormi puisque personne n'a de cernes, par rapport aux bleus! J'arrive donc avec la candidate de derniere minute.

Comte: Hello!

Véritée: Bonjour, je m'apelle Véritée!

Lavi: Ah ouais? Pour de vrai?

Véritée: Bah oui.

Lavi: Nan mais tu dis la vértiée quand tu dis que tu t'apelles comme ça?

Véritée: Oui!

Lavi: Woahh trop blasé...

Comte: Je vois qu'elle s'est déja intégrée Et bien préparez vous à recevoir votre convocation à la premiere épreuve de confooort! A plus tard! *s'envole avec son parapluie*

Kro: Euh salut, bienvenue sur notre c...

Véritée: O_O

Kro: ....?

Véritée: O______________________________________O

Kro: .......................... ?_?

Véritée: JE T'AIME!!

La candidate s'est jettée sur notre petit Dracula et ne le lache pas depuis bientot une heure....

------------------------------------------------------------------

[Studios]

Komui: Hum? Oh j'ai dormi sur ce tapis...?

Cross: Mon film.. *chiale toujour sur l'arret du telechargement de son film , meme si la connexion est revenue* Bon j'vais me consoler en écoutant la chanson internet is for p0rn T^T

Tyki: ... *reprend conscience, réfléchit 30 secondes* ... AHHHHH YAOI YAOI AAHHH *se remet à courir, se prend Relo dans les pieds, et fout un coup de boule accidentel à Komui avant de retomber au sol*

Komui: .... Hein? Je suis où? Je m'apelle comment déja?

Cross: Bah tu t'apelles Komui!

Komui: .... Comme lui? Comment ça j'mapelle comme lui? Et il s'apelle comment, lui?

Cross: ... Laisse tomber...

Komui: Il s'apelle lésstonbé? Alors je m'apelle lésstonbé?

Cross: .... *débranche son clavier brutalement et l'abat sur Komui* Alors?

Komui: ... Cross? Pourquoi j'ai une touche de ton clavier sur ma joue?

Cross: ....

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sur la plage des Kiki , Véritée n'a toujours pas laché Kro. Ce dernier prie pour qu'elle le lache un jour.

C'est à ce moment précis, quand une cygogne passa (Une cygogne près d'une ile? O_o), que la priere de Krory fut entendue; une bouteille tomba du ciel et tomba sur Vérité, qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba du rocher où elle était callée avec Kro.

Krory: MERCIII DIEUUU! Oh mais... Qu'est ce que c'est...? *prend le papier dans la bouteille* OH LES MECS! CONVOC POUR L'EPREUVE DE CONFOOORT!

Le vampire courrut vers ses camarades, Véritée le suivant de loin, sonnée, une bosse sur son front.

Krory: "L'épreuve se déroule sur la plage est! Et oui HiHiHi Encore une autre plage! Il va falloir retraverser cette foret!"

Allen: Roh j'ai meme pas eut le temps de petit déjeuner copieusement.

Katagena: Tu déconnes ?! T'as engloutit une loutre, un phoque et 18 huitres que t'as trouvé dans le coin, et t'as pas assez mangé?

Allen: .... Non.

Katagena: .....

Dante: Bougez vos fesses, on y sera jamais à l'heure si on part pas maintenant.

Lavi, en tant que chef de l'équipe, porte Véritée qui est encore assomée.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Plage des Ronrons. La convoc' de l'épreuve arrive moins brutalement.

*SHPOCK*

Road: .... *prend la bouteille qui s'est empallée dans un cocotier* "L'épreuve se déroule sur la plage est! Et oui HiHiHi Encore une autre plage! Il va falloir retraverser cette foret!" .... Je vais le tuer.

Lenalee: A tout à l'heure . *se casse à la plage en trois secondes avec ses bottes*

Mad enlève son t-shirt parce qu'il a trop chaud, Shin matte comme un taré, Henri se demande si un jour il aura de tels abdos.

Mad: En avant. *ouvre la marche*

------------------------------------------------------------------

Plage est! Les candidats arrivent tous à peu près en meme temps. Je remarque que Véritée est sur le dos de Kro, je le plains le pauvre.

Comte: Hello les marcheurs de l'ombre ! Pas trop exté... *sent une main tirer sur sa veste* .... oui?

Shin: Eh monsieur, dites moi pas qu'on doit nager... Hein?

Comte: ..... Lache la veste.

Shin: Promettez moi.

Comte: J'te promet! Allez ouste! *pousse Shin avec Relo* Hum bien! Pour bien commencer on...

Yume: TOI ! SALE GLANDU DE LA VIE!

Dante: Oh oh! La mer m'apelle ! Hum *cours dans l'eau*

Yume: REVIENS! SALE LACHE! PERVERS! RACLURE DE FOND DE BIDEY! Sp'ce... *le poursuit dans l'eau*

Comte: .... Bien, l'équipe qui gagnera cette épreuve aura un super truc qui correspond au besoin du confort!

Katagena: Ca on avait compris, vieux débris! Abrège!

Comte: .... HiHiHi L'épreuve.... c'est un match de beach volley! Sauf que au lieu que ce soit un ballon, c'est avec une pastèque que vous allez jouer! HiHiHi

Allen: Il se fout de nous?

Road: Hélas non....

Henri: J'ai peur T^T

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que Yume a foutu une bonne baffe à Dante, les équipes sont chacune derriere le filet. La pasteque est entre les mains de Kro, qui fait un magnifique service. La pasteque arrive du coté des bleus, Henri commence à hurler en voyant la pastèque lui arriver dessus, il est sauvé de justesse par Lenalee, qui fout un sacré coup de pied dans la pastèque, qui part s'écraser avec une violence sans nom dans la tete de Lavi.

Lavi: O___O *pépins de pasteque partout dans les cheveux, le teint rougit* ... Ouille.

Comte: UN ZERO POUR LES BLEUS! ON REPREND!

Service de Road, qui lance la pastèque sur le Comte. "Oups" déclare t'elle.

Reservice de Road, qui cette fois vise bien. La pasteque est renvoyée par Yume vers le camp des bleus: Shin court pour rattraper la balle, trébuche sur une pelle (O.o?), et tombe sur Mad, en l'embrassant par erreur.

[Studios]

Tyki: YAOIIIII!!! * enchainé par Cross & Komui*

Komui: Oui Tyki.... *surveille que Lenalee ne soit pas avec des garçons*

Cross: C'est nul, j'aurais cru qu'ils auraient fait l'épreuve en maillot de bain.

[Retour à l'épreuve]

Shin s'est excusé auprès de Mad. Le match reprend, Un partout. (La pastèque s'est éclatée par terre.)

Service de Dante, qui s'écrase direct dans la tete de Yume "A c'est comme ça..." dit-elle.

Deux à un pour les verts.

Service de Mad, parfait, qui est rattrapé par Allen, mais pas avec les mains... La pasteque est maintenant à moitié explosée sur la tete de l'exorciste.

Allen: ... *leche sa joue* Quel gachis! Une si jolie et bonne pastèque...

Lavi: ....

Deux à deux.

Service de Véritée, récéptionné par Road, renvoyé par Lavi, la pastèque s'écrase finalement sur Henri, qui se met à pleurnicher. (Shin en profite pour lui tapotter la tête)

Trois à deux pour les verts!

Yume, exaspérée, à bout de nerfs après que Dante l'aie traitée de vieille, marque un point pour son équipe en un service. Woah!

Trois à trois.

Comte: Le prochain but est décisif mes petits!

Henri fait le service, se rate, la pasteque rebondit sur le filet et reviens direct dans la tete du pauvre petit. Shin lui retapotte la tête en signe de compassion. Les verts ont donc gagné.

Dante: BWAHAHAHA ON EST LES MEILLEURS!

Lavi: Oh oui! Oh ouiii! *danse de la joie*

Allen: Pitié, que la récompense soit comestible...

Véritée: Kroo tu étais magnifiiique...

Kro: ....

Katagena: We Are The Champions ~

Comte: HiHiHi! et bien la récompense... EST UNE CAISSE ENTIERE DE RHUM!

Verts: QUOI?!

Comte: HiHiHi! *s'envole avec Relo*

Shin: Tu vois Henri, pas la peine de chialer, on a rien perdu, si ce n'est l'occasion de se polchtronner.

Les bleus repartent sur leur plage sans aucun regret, tandis que les verts sont déçus, et ramènent la caisse sur la plage, avec l'idée en tete de se finir toutes les bouteilles, parce que c'est trop con de s'etre démenés pour rien.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Studios. Cross a enfin téléchargé son film. Tyki a oublié le kiss du jour, mais pour cela a trois bosses énormes sur le crâne. Komui boit son cafe et le trouve dégueu parce que c'est pas Lenalee qui lui a apporté. Le comte (Moi! ) arrive dans les studios avec Relo, et propose une partie de poker. C'est partit pour du poker. (Pas du strip, ça tromatisera Tyki.)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sur la plage des verts, ça dégénère grave.

Lavi a été le premier à etre ivre, il court nu comme un vers sur la plage, en chantant "I WILL SURVIVE";

Allen mange du sable, croyant que c'est du couscouss;

Véritée embrasse un arbre, croyant que c'est Kro.

Kro boit le sang d'un pauvre phoque qui appelle à l'aide (OWK OWK OWK OWKKKK! -Aie help please je meuuuuuuuurs!-)

Katagena chante la chanson du Titanic, assise sur un bout de bois flottant sur l'eau.

Et Dante fait la danse du hula en tenue hawaienne qu'il avait emmené pour on ne sait quelle raison sur l'ile!! (Au loin, nous pouvons entendre Yume qui se marre en le regardant avec des jumelles xD)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Plage des bleus, ça bosse!

Ils construisent un abris pour la nuit. Ca ressemble à la petite cabane de Tarzan! C'est trop mignon Mais faudrait pas qu'on fasse du plagiat à disney...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se lève sur Muzai... Les équipes sont déja réunies au milieu de la foret.

Comte: Merci d'etre venus si tôt! (Il est 4h du mat)

Shin & Lavi dorment debouts. Les verts ont la gueule de bois.

Comte: Voici l'épreuve de confort numéro deux! Et là va falloir s'y mettre! La récompense... C'est ce MAGNIFIQUE SAC DE RIZ!

Allen: RIZ! RIZ! RIZ!

Comte: L'épreuve consiste à rester sur ces poteaux le plus longtemps possible.

Tous: ....

Comte: C'est partit!

LEs poteaux sont positionnés au milieu d'une riviere. Tous les candidats grimpent sur un poteau et tiennent tant bien que mal en équilibre...

Sauf Shin, qui refuse catégoriquement de mettre un pied dans l'eau. Il s'est habillé en pom pom girl et soutient son équipe avec ses deux... Pompoms...

2 minutes. Katagena est éffrayée par un papillon et se vautre dans l'eau.

5 minutes. Kro s'est endormi sur le poteau et a basculé.

5 minutes une seconde. Véritée descend de son poteau rejoindre Kro.

8 minutes. Henri craque et descend volontairement.

10 minutes. Allen a eut une allucination et a crut voir un dindon passer. Il est descendu pour aller le chercher.

12 minutes. Lavi a mal au crane et descend du poteau.

14minutes. Road en a marre et descend jouer avec Relo.

16minutes. Dante se gratte le nez.

18 minutes. Un ange passe.

25 minutes. Le poteau de Mad est emprunté par une loutre, qui se sert de ce dernier pour finaliser son barrage. Tanpis, meme si c'est pas sa faute, Mad est considéré comme descendu du poteau.

30 minutes. Il ne reste que Yume et Dante en course.

31 minutes. Lenalee descend parce qu'elle s'ennuie.

32 minutes. Lenalee se fait draguer par Allen. Ce dernier disparait mistérieusement emporté par une personne inconnue qu'on a apperçu se balançant sur une liane.

36 minutes. Personne a capté que Allen avait été enlevé.

40 minutes. Yume et Dante commencent à discuter "Ouais tombe s'il te plait poupée." "Crève sale sexiste." "Allons choupinette..." "Ta gueule..." "Pupucette...?"

42 minutes, Yume fout un coup de pied à Dante, ce dernier tombe dans l'eau. Le Comte trouve ça normal. La victoire revient donc à Yume. "Et toc!" déclare la wineuse.

Les bleus remportent donc le sac de riz. LEs verts rentrent dans leur campement, et y retrouvent Allen. "Déja là?" est la seule chose qu'ils déclarent, meme en voyant le pauvre Allen trembler, fixer un point invisible, les yeux vitreux, répétant "Pas toucher pas toucher.."

[Studios]

Cross: T'y est allé un peu fort avec le gosse.

Komui: Héhé. On Touche pas à Lenalee.

Tyki: ....

Cross: Ca va mieux ta tete, Tyki?

Tyki: Je sais pas, je la sens plus.

Cross: ...

[Le lendemain]

Une cygogne (oui oui) amène un message aux deux équipes, avec inscrits les noms des nominés.

(C'est Cross qui choisit les nominés... Au hasard pour l'instant, en poitant du doigt un nom sur une liste... Oui c'est injuste! Mais comme on a une prod' pourrie pour l'emission, les éliminés finissent dans les studios. C'est pas cool? ... Non? Bah si... Roh.)

-Road chez les bleus

-Kro chez les verts.

Road reste septique, quant à Kro il pleure "Pourquoi? Personne ne m'aime! Je suis un monstre.... T___T;;; Iliaaaade......"

Alors chers candidats, qui partira de l'emission?

Ma chère et dynamique Road, petite fashion toute mignonne qui met de l'ambiance? *a encore des restes de pastèque sur son haut de forme*

Ou...

Krory; vampire qui a la classe meme en pleurant... Mmmh.. Que dire...?

A vous de décider! A vous de voter! A vous d'eliminer le maillon f... Euh... Ah non Kho lanta, on fait kho lanta. A vous d'eliminer... Hum... Le candidat de votre choix! A bientot! :3

*l'émission se termine sur la vision des candidats, qui partent voter pour éliminer un candidat*


End file.
